2018 Leicester City F.C. helicopter crash
| summary = Under investigation | site = King Power Stadium, Leicester, United Kingdom | ground_fatalities = | ground_injuries = | aircraft_type = AgustaWestland AW169 | operator = Vichai Srivaddhanaprabha | tail_number = G-VSKP | origin = King Power Stadium, Leicester | destination = London | passengers = 3 | crew = 2 | fatalities = 5 | injuries = | missing = | survivors = 0 }} On 27 October 2018, an AgustaWestland AW169 helicopter crashed shortly after take-off from the King Power Stadium, the home ground of Leicester City in Leicester, United Kingdom. Five people were on board, including club owner Vichai Srivaddhanaprabha, the other four were three passengers and a pilot. The Air Accidents Investigation Branch is currently leading an investigation into the accident. It was confirmed that nobody onboard the aircraft survived but also that there were no ground casualties. Accident The aircraft, with owner Vichai Srivaddhanaprabha amongst the five people on board – two pilots and three passengers, crashed at 20:30 BST (19:30 UTC) and caught fire shortly after taking off from the King Power Stadium. Witnesses attempted to rescue those in the helicopter, but were unable to due to the heat and flames. A witness claimed that the failure of the helicopter's tail rotor was the cause of the accident. The aircraft was bound for London. It crashed 200 metres (220 yd) from the stadium in a car park. It is feared that all on board were killed in the crash and subsequent fire. In a 2018–19 Premier League match, Leicester City had been playing West Ham United at the stadium. The match finished with the scores at 1–1. The coach carrying the West Ham United team had left the stadium before the accident, but some Leicester City staff and players who were still in the stadium were evacuated following the crash. Aircraft The aircraft involved in the accident was an AgustaWestland AW169 helicopter, registration G-VSKP, c/n 69018, manufactured in 2016. It seated 10 people and weighed roughly 4,500 kilograms (9,900 lb). It was powered by two Pratt & Whitney Canada PW210A engines. Investigation The Air Accidents Investigation Branch opened an investigation into the accident. The aircraft's Digital Flight Data Recorder was recovered on 28 October, having been severely damaged in the fire. It was transported to the AAIB's base at Farnborough, Hampshire, for downloading of data contained therein. The wreckage of the helicopter was transported to Farnborough on 2 November. Responses The FA Women's Championship match between Leicester City and Manchester United, scheduled for the day after the crash, was postponed out of respect for the club. The ladies reserve league match against Derby County was also postponed. Leicester City's EFL Cup fixture against Southampton, which had been scheduled to take place at the King Power Stadium on Tuesday 30 October, and the Premier League International Cup fixture between Leicester City U-23s and Feyenoord Academy, were also subsequently postponed. Fans began to lay flowers and football shirts outside the ground the next morning. Shirts and scarfs were also seen from other teams including West Ham United, Leicester City's opponent in the match prior to the crash. At the other UK football fixtures on Sunday, players wore black armbands, both for the crash victims and for Remembrance Day, though a few days earlier than Remembrance armbands are usually worn. On 30 October, Leicester City opened a book of condolence, with an online version also available. In the immediate aftermath of the accident, some buildings were floodlit in blue as a tribute to the victims. Ashton Gate Stadium (the home ground of Bristol City F.C.) was one of the buildings lit, as was the England national stadium for many sports, Wembley. Category:Leicester City F.C. Category:Aviation disasters